Morioh
|population = 58,713''Chapter 274: The Nijimura Brothers (1)'' |mangadebut = |animedebut = |colors = DiamondIsUnbreakable }} is a fictional town located within Japan's M Prefecture in the city of S and the setting of Diamond is Unbreakable. While the population of Morioh is small and relatively peaceful, living there before the introduction of the Bow and Arrow are several Stand users; among them Josuke Higashikata and the villainous Yoshikage Kira. After the Nijimura brothers take the Bow and Arrow, activity in the town takes a spike. Morioh possesses several landmarks, the vast majority of them being connected to a Stand user. Backstory The information below derives from the Light Novel The Book: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure 4th Another Day, which was not written by Araki. As such, it may or may not be considered canon. Morioh is a suburb of S City. Although it quickly developed during the 1980s, it was inhabited even in the ancient days of the samurai. It had many martial arts training grounds and vacation homes, where its summer attractions may have come from. Even now, there are still many villas of samurai left. Not much earlier Morio had been just a rural town where one could find only rice and vegetable fields. The country town was run mostly by agriculture business, and as a result people in there had hard and cracked hands. They often needed to check on the water in the paddy fields in the middle of the night. There was at least one area in the Northeast famous for an old summer retreat. Morioh eventually underwent a transformation in an age where places all over Japan were getting better. M Prefecture's government officials decided to invest money in Morioh to develop it, as its population was quickly increasing with workers from the adjacent S City. The streets were repaired, shops and markets were built and pretty houses were lined up on the land that used to be rice fields. Power lines and telephone poles that harmed the views disappeared or were abandoned (including one that would later be bound to the Stand Super Fly). With the development of town, many of the people came back to live in Morioh, among them was Akari Hirai. S City Even though S City is mentioned multiple times in the manga, the information below derives from the Light Novel The Book: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure 4th Another Day, which was not written by Araki. As such, it may or may not be considered canon. S City of M Prefecture is a city adjacent to Morioh. It was undergoing lots of forays to new enterprises. People working there were seeking to take residence and came to Morioh, quickly expanding the town's population. S City was much more modern than Morioh: People often compared life in there with the ones seen on TV dramas. Some people that didn't want a rural life or take a modern job went in there after graduating in high school in search of a job, but market was competitive. It is a reference to Araki's own hometown of Sendai, Miyagi prefecture. Summer Attractions Every year on July 1, rivers and beaches open up to the public in Morioh. Because of this, the date range from July to August is the season for travelling and tourism. 70% to 80% of the total tourism revenue of Morioh is brought in during this time. The number of domestic and international visitors coming from the Tokyo area or S city nearly doubles the population. Popular Activities include Vacation Resorts, golfing, camping, fishing, picnicking, yachting, windsurfing, tasting local seafood and traditional Japanese products, and visiting the mysterious underwater palace. All are main attractions that ensure a good time in Morioh over the summer. Morioh Landmarks Anjuro Rock The Stone of Anjuro. A famous landmark. It was created when Josuke pummeled both a rock and Anjuro Katagiri at the same time and integrated them together during the healing process. Despite its scary and grim looking appearance, it is surprisingly familiar with the townspeople and has gained popularity as a meeting point for lovers. People say they can hear the rock growl "Agios" at times.Chapter 272: Josuke Higashikata! Meets Anjuro (4) Directions Take the bus in Morioh, go towards the direction of Jōzenji road. Get off at the third stop and walk for one minute. Budo-ga Oka Middle & High School Indicated on the map on the cover page of Chapter 303, "Budo-ga Oka Middle & High School" appears to name the middle/high school that Josuke, Koichi, their delegate (high school class 1-B), Toshikazu (high school class 3-C), Junko (high school class 3-E), Yukako, Okuyasu (high school same class, Okuyasu joins after his brother's death), Shigechi (middle school second year), Mikitaka and Yuya, Hayato and Kimura all attend. The anime also states that while alive, Reimi attended the high school. Boing-Boing Cape A fisherman started the rumor when he saw Yukako falling from the cliff and Koichi using Echoes ACT2, to place a "bounce" sound on a spiked rock at the bottom. It was assumed to be a girl who was trying to commit suicide by jumping off the cliff and miraculously bounced back up. The local fishermen all pray for good luck to this particular rock, calling it a 'sacred spot'. Many also believe that there is a god of the sea at work. If one asks any local fisherman where 'Boing-Boing Cape' is, they'll gladly point it out.Chapter 302: Yukako Yamagishi Is in Love (9) Rohan Kishibe's House Residence of famous manga artist, Rohan Kishibe. Total Area: 3.4 Acres (340 SQ. M) The house features a living room, dining room, kitchen and attic, plus seven other rooms. The house was rebuilt due to a fire with repair costs exceeding 700 million yen. Directions "Don't bother. He'll pretend to be out anyways."Chapter 324: Let's Go Play at the Mangaka's House (7) Ghost Girl's Alley Man Living in a Tower On an abandoned telephone tower lives a man by the alias of Toyohiro Kanedaichi. He claims to have bought the metal tower 3 years ago for $100,000 and has not touched the ground since. He lives a life of complete self-sufficiency, but is missing things such as salt and sweets. If given food and spices, he'll let people take pictures with him.Chapter 333: Rohan Kishibe's Adventure (4) Other Places Millionaire Village A village with 11 inhabitants located in the middle of a forest 80 km at the North-West of Morioh. Deux Magots Café Deux Magots is a café that is frequently visited by the protagonists but otherwise unremarkable. The name of Café Deux Magots is inspired by the famous Parisian café "Les Deux Magots" (Magot being a term for designating a type of figurine from the Far East). The anime frequently substitutes it with a café called "Rengatei". St. Gentleman's A classy bakery that is popular with the residents of Morioh. The bakery is most well-known for its fried katsu sandwiches, which are prepared with prime katsu, exquisite ingredients, and freshly-baked bread every day at 11am. Due to their high popularity, the sandwiches are typically sold out within two hours. The bakery was a favorite of serial killer Yoshikage Kira, who bought katsu sandwiches on a regular basis to enjoy with his "girlfriends". Mutsukabe Mountains north-west of Morioh that Rohan buys to investigate before a subway bypass could be built here. The place is haunted by Mutsukabezaka, a type of youkai.Thus Spoke Rohan Kishibe Episode 2, Thus Spoke Rohan Kishibe - Episode 2: Mutsu-kabe Hill. Ryogara Retsugan A reef inhabited by abalones and owned by the Higashikatas situated North of Boing Boing Cape. Its place in the continuity is ambiguous.Thus Spoke Rohan Kishibe - Episode 6: Poaching Seashore Kunimitōge Graveyard Keicho Nijimura is buried at Kunimitōge's cemetery. Jōzenji Temple Jōzenji Road Tomoko, Josuke, and the late Ryohei Higashikata live at 1-6. Okuyasu Nijimura and his father live at 4-1280.Cheap Trick (3) Yoshikage Kira's villa is at 1-28, in the north-east part of Morioh. It takes 15 minutes to walk there from the train station. Morioh Grand Hotel A high-class hotel in which Jotaro Kujo and his grandfather Joseph Joestar reside during their time in Morioh. Jotaro stays in Room 324 while Joseph stays in Room 326. Morioh Port An industrial port. Morioh trainstation Kōtodai The Sugimoto family resided at 12, block 3. The ghost girl's alley is in block 2. Family Club A shop specializing in household goods such as diapers for the elderly and various baby equipment. Agricultural area Akira Otoishi used the Bow and Arrow on two rats there. ''Trattoria Trussardi'' Italian Restaurant Trattoria Trussardi is a recently established Italian restaurant owned and managed by Tonio Trussardi. It is next to Kunimitōge Graveyard where Keicho is buried. As he is the only employee there, the restaurant only features two tables, each having around 2-3 chairs. Trussardi's is unique in that customers do not choose their meals. Instead of a menu, Tonio will simply look the customer down and determine their meal based on certain problems pertaining to the customer's health. From this, he is able to create certain foods, using his Stand, Pearl Jam, to appeal to each of the customer's problems. (EX: A simple dish of Tomatoes and Mozzarella cured Okuyasu of a stiff shoulder). The restaurant uses only the finest Italian ingredients in its meals. Examples of Dishes * Caprese Salad Ingredients: Mozzarella cheese (4 Thin Slices), Tomatoes (5 thin slices), Tonio's Special Dressing (Anchovy Fillet (1), Seaweed, Olive Oil, White Wine Vinegar, Lemon juice, Salt, Pepper, A bit of Basilico (flakes), a piece of toast, lettuce (as a side).) * Spaghetti Alla Puttanesca Ingredients: Spaghetti, Seedless Black Olives, Olive Oil, Garlic, Small tomatoes, Hot Pepper, Anchovy Fillet (1), Parsley, Salt, Pepper, Parmesan Cheese. The Beauty Salon Cinderella The salon's motto is "Using Make-Up For Finding Love." The manager and chief beautician is Aya Tsuji, a Stand User who has the ability to switch out certain parts of one's physical appearance. Unlike other salons, the establishment is different in that it uses a technique called Physiognomy, where, depending on the exact shape of one's face, their fortune changes accordingly; Basically, by changing the customer's face, the fate of the customer is changed as well. To determine the finished product, the salon uses high-tech computer generated images. Prices: The salon is located two minutes from Morioh Station by walking. It is closed on Thursdays. It is unknown what happened to the salon after Aya's death. Twin Forests Tunnel Completed in Kaei 5 (1852), the tunnel is used for vehicular road traffic coming from the north into South Morioh. On the front of tunnel, the Morioh Logo is visible. It is located on the outskirts of Morioh, next to Trussardi's and the cemetery. One must pass the tunnel if they were traveling from Morioh High School to downtown Morioh. Morioh resident, Josuke Higashikata, passes through this tunnel when taking the bus going home from school. It was renovated in Showa 58 (1983), and has an approximate length of 450 meters. At some point in time, the tunnel had a secret side room only visible to Stand users. The room was created by a hospitalized Yuya Fungami's Stand, Highway Star, and was used to lure other Stand Users where he could drain them of their nutrients. Budogaoka Bank Josuke and co. went to this bank to take the money from the winning Great Lottery ticket. Kameyu Department Store Kameyu is a nationwide department store Josuke and others often go to. It would seem they sell everything ranging from clothes, appliances, toys, etc. It was mentioned during the events of the Harvest arc when Josuke managed to trade in coupons from the store for a large amount of money, and he later stated he would use the money that he, Okuyasu, and Shigechi earned from a lottery to buy shoes from there. Josuke, Koichi and his family, Joseph, Rohan, Shizuka and Yukako visit the store. Kira worked in the Market Regional Management of Morioh's district, beginning in 1993. The Centipede The Centipede is a shoe shop in the center of Morioh. The owner also does small tailor works. Kira is a frequent customer, but eventually kills the owner to protect his identity. Budogaoka fields Mikitaka Hazekura was found by Josuke and Okuyasu in one of the fields, having left a conspicuous crop circle behind. Budogaoka Hospital The hospital where Yuya Fungami is treated in room 525. Maps Map_of_Morioh.png|A map of Morioh as presented on the cover page of Chapter 303. Chapter 354.jpg|Detailed map of the center of Morioh, cover page of Chapter 354 Residents Video Games Yoshikage Kira's residence (Kira Estate) and the street that serves as the location of the final battle (Morioh Town) are the two stages representing Part 4 in All Star Battle. * **'Stage Hazard': Yoshihiro Kira/Atom Heart Father attacks characters with a knife, traveling along a curving path. **'Situation Finish': Loser is thrown into a stack of books. One of them flips open revealing Yoshikage Kira's various nail clipping records and a message where he declares that he cannot be stopped in months where his nails grow more than 30 cm. * **'Stage Hazard': Lightning strikes the Pepsi sign as well as the puddles around the stage, damaging and stunning anyone hit as a result (Akira Otoishi is the only one who is immune. Instead his Power Gauge will be set to the first level.) **'Situation Finish': Loser finds themselves in Reimi's Alley before the hands of the dead drag them off into the unknown. The location of the last battle reappears as a stage in Eyes of Heaven, with Café Deux Magots, grocery store Owson, and the Ghost Girl's Alley in the nearby area. A new stage, Boing Boing Cape, is also available. * **'Stage Gimmick 1': Anyone that falls off the cliff may be bounced back up due to the SFX created by Echoes ACT2, recreating Koichi's saving of Yukako. **'Stage Gimmick 2': Various "bouncing" SFX created by Echoes ACT2 can bounce players to various locations around the stage. **'Stage Gimmick 3': Various "sizzling" SFX created by Echoes ACT2 can harm and knock back characters who touch it, potentially into the "bouncing" SFX. * **'Stage Gimmick 1': Players can ride and attack from Rohan's motorbike, allowing quick traversal of the map. The bike can also be picked up and thrown as an explosive, inflicting heavy damage and setting the target area on fire. **'Stage Gimmick 2': Café Deux Magots serves an espresso to players who stop by at the glowing table, restoring health. **'Situation Finish': The hands from Reimi's Alley grab the loser and drag them into the abyss. Trivia *The "town's flower" is the Adonis; and its specialty is Miso-flavored Beef Tongue. *The town is actually based on Hirohiko Araki's hometown, Sendai. He states that Sendai was an old historical town, but began residential construction in the 80s, causing new houses to be built everywhere. Intimidated by the rapid increase in strangers, Araki used this experience for the basis of the setting in Part 4. However, Araki felt using the real name of the city in his manga may anger people, so he changed the name to Morioh.Hirohiko Araki Lecture Morioh is instead a town within S City in M Prefecture, still referencing the real life city of Sendai in Miyagi Prefecture. *Due to a Japanese-to-Chinese-to-English translation error in the first released online scans of Part 4, "Morioh" was incorrectly translated as Duwang; this name eventually becoming synonymous with and defining of the scanlation. *The secret exit in Ghost Alley is based on the tale of Orpheus & Eurydice. References Site Navigation Category:Locations